Frozen arm and nightmares
by RealmOfDawn
Summary: Terra has a nightmare and he gets his arm frozen solid, but Aqua is there to help him.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any characters or places. Only the story.

Frozen arm & Nightmares

It was a warm night in The Land of Departure. At the castle, a young keyblade master known as Terra woke up from his nightmare. "No! Aqua! Ven!" He shouted as he rose to sit up. He was covered in sweat and was shaking uncontrollably. "It was just a dream." Terra muttered to himself and tried to calm down. He didn't know that behind his door, Terra's best friend (and his lifelong crush) Aqua was listening. Blue haired woman listened trought the door as Terra tried to confirm himself that he had just seen a nightmare. Aqua pushed few bangs of hair behind her ear, and thought silently: _"Should I tell Master Eraqus? No, maybe I should just speak with Terra." _Finally she decided to talk Terra at the breakfast table.

In the morning everybody came down to breakfast. Aqua looked out of the window. The sky was filled with dark gray clouds, and the sound of rain could be heard. Master Eraqus, who was sitting at the head of the table asked warmly: "Where is Terra? He doesn't usually miss the breakfast." Ventus (Ven for short) stood up and grinned wickedly saying: "I'll go and wake him up!" After this the youngest boy ran upstairs. Few minutes passed, but then they could hear Terra shouting: "Get back here Ven! Next time you wake me up with blizzaga I will kill you!" Master Eraqus only smiled as Ven came back and continued his breakfast. "He is awake now." Ven said, and Aqua began to laugh.

Soon after Terra came to table, dressed in his usual garments. The only difference was that his entire left arm and shoulder were frozen solid. Master Eraqus stood up and Aqua gasped horrified when they saw his arm. Aqua ran to Terra and started to examine him. Younger boy looked tired. His brown hair was a mess and he had dark circles under his blue eyes. After Master Eraqus was done lecturing Ven, he turned his attention to Terra. After investigating it for a bit, he said: "Aqua, would you please escort Terra to his room and melt his arm. And make sure he gets some rest." Terra tried to oppose saying that he was fine, but Aqua looked at him with her eyes pleading and he gave up.

When they started walking upstairs, Aqua saw that Terra was in pain even thought he tried to hide it. He held his arm close to his chest and gritted his teeth.

When they got to his room, Terra fell on his bed and almost yelled in pain when his frozen arm hit the nightstand. Aqua closed the door and came to sit beside his laying form. Slowly she started to examinate his arm until she reach his shoulder. "I have to melt it by using fire spells." She said. "I know it." Terra answered and turned to his stomach. "Just do what you have to." Aqua stayed where she was, until Terra rolled his eyes and said with soft voice: "Please." Blue haired woman smiled, and started to conjure fire from her hands. As she slowly melted the ice from his hand, Aqua watched younger boy burying his face in his pillows to hide the pain from her.

Soon she was done with the arm, but the elbow was still left. She thought about the problem litle bit, but finally she blushed deep red and said: "Take off your shirt."

Hearing this, Terra looked at Aqua and looked at her with disbelief.

"What?" He asked. Aqua poked Terra's arm and said: "I can't melt the ice around your elbow when the shirt is there." Terra nodded, rose to sit up and started to take his black shirt off. Aqua looked the other way, blushing madly. The reason why she acted this way was that she had had a crush on Terra for a long time. Once Terra had removed his shirt, he fell on the bed again and closed his eyes due the pain.

At first Aqua just stared at younger boys back. _"Wow. He sure has a nice back...wait...what am I thinking? I'm suppoused to heal him, not stare at him like an idiot!_" She thought, and quickly shook her head so that blue locks swayed on her face.

Laying at the bed, Terra let his mind wander. _"Even thought my arm is frozen, i should probably thank Ven for this." _He thought. _"I get to be with Aqua, all alone and...what the hell am I thinking? She's just healing me! But...she sure smells nice...and her hands are warm..." _Suddenly he was drawn from his thoughts when blood began to return in his arm. He let out a pained yell, and hugged his arm close to his chest. Suddenly Aqua began to brush his hair and stroked his arm with her hands. "Is it better now?" Aqua asked softly after a while, as Terra slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Yeah. I'm fine." Younger boy answered, and noticed how close they were. Without any thoughts, he suddenly kissed her quickly on the lips. After a while, Terra pulled away only to realize what he just did. _"She's so gonna kill me now!" _He thought, and looked at the woman who sat beside him. Aqua stayed silent for a long time, and finally she spoke: "Terra? Did you just happen to kiss me?" Terra looked at her with little guilt in his eyes, but neverless he nodded. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." He couldn't finish the sentence, for Aqua had suddenly thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him back. When she slowly pulled back, Terra saw that she was smiling. "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."

Just as Terra was about to answer, the door of his room shot open, and Ven came in with a worried look on his face. Terra and Aqua cursed the youngest boy silently, before realizing that Aqua had her arms around Terra's neck. Both keybladers let go of each other and turned their attention towards Ven, who had been too busy to catch what they had been doing. "I heard Terra's yell to the courtyard! What did you do to him Aqua?" Ven asked, and casually sat on the floor. "It's nothing Ven. The blood just began to move in my arm again." Terra said, and carefully moved his now unfrozen arm. Ven looked guilty as he muttered: "Look, I'm really sorry Terra. I didn't mean to freeze it entirely. You were just laying there on your back, so I kinda...well...tried to wake you up."

Aqua smiled at the two boys, both of them looking a bit guilty. Terra for kissing her (which she enjoyed nonethless), and Ven for freezing Terra's arm. Then something caught Ven's attention. "Terra, why are you shirtless?" He asked out of curiosity. "And Aqua, why are you so red? Are you sick?" Both of the older keybladers blushed heavily, but Aqua saved them by distracting Ven. "Ven, what time is it? Isn't it time for a dinner already?" She asked. Hearing the magic word dinner, both boys stood up and started to make their way to door. "Umm, Terra?" Aqua asked, as Terra was about to leave the room. "Perhaps you should put your shirt on." She continued, and turned around to hide her blush. When Terra had stood up, he had given Aqua a front-seat view to his top-trained stomach.

Once Terra had gotten his shirt on the two Keyblade wielders started to make their way towards dinner. When they were halfway the stairs Aqua noticed that Terra was staring at her. "What is it Terra? You've been staring at me for a while now." She asked. Terra quickly turned his head sideways, but Aqua noticed that his cheeks were red. "I just...wanted to thank you." He said. "About my arm and...that _kiss._"

Aqua blushed and turned to look at younger boy. "I'm glad that you liked."

Then they arrived at the dining hall, where Master Eraqus and Ven were waiting for them. "Where have you guys been? We've waited for ten minutes!" Ven asked, and looked at Master Eraqus, who was looking at the duo with look that was impossible for Ven to understand.

When Terra and Aqua finally sat on the table and everybody started to eat, Master Eraqus turned his attention to Terra and asked him: "How is your arm? Did Aqua heal it?" Terra turned his eyes on Master and nodded. The dinner went smoothly until Ventus started to talk about what he had seen in room. "You know Terra, you look like you've risen from a grave! Is it because of the nighmares? Is that one reason that Aqua was in your room? Because I'm almost sure that you guys kis-" Ven couldn't finish his sentence, for Aqua and Terra both shot a death glare on him.

Master Eraqus rose and eyebrow upon hearing this and asked: "Nightmares? Terra, could you please explain?" Terra saw that Aqua's eyes saddened when she heard this. "It's nothing Master. Just some silly dreams." Terra answered and tried to chance the subject. Ven had listened their conversation in silence, but when he saw the look on Aqua's face, he almost yelled at Terra: "_Just _silly dreams? Heck, I could hear your yelling to the other side of the castle!" Master Eraqus stood up and look from Terra to Aqua, who had hid her face behind her arms. "Ventus, enough. Terra, we'll discuss this later, but isn't it time for training?" Master said, and started to make his way towards training halls. "Because it still rains outside, tonight's training will be held indoors. Meet me at the hall once you are ready." All three apperentices bowed as Master disappeared.

Ven started to make his way off, when Terra called for him. "Ven! Wait!"

Youngest boy turned around to look at the elder, whose face still looked tired. Terra had dark circles around his eyes, his skin was pale and his left arm was sore.

"Can you please stay silent about my nightmares and all the stuff? I don't want Master to worry about me. Nor I want to make Aqua worried." He said. Ven only nodded, and left the dining hall. Terra sighed and sat back down. Suddenly Aqua came to sit by him and took his hand on her own. "Why haven't you told me about your nightmares?" She asked him. Terra couldn't face her. "It's nothing important Aqua. I'm completely fine." He said. Aqua stood up and forced him to look at her.

"You're not fine Terra! You're not the usual, smiling, strong Terra I know! And your arm...it hasn't completely healed yet hasn't it?" Terra could only look at her, and finally he gave up. "You're right. I'll tell Master that I cannot train like usual. Happy?"

Aqua only nodded and to Terra's great surprise, kissed him on the cheek. "Let's go! The Master is already waiting for us!"

Rest of the day went fast. The rain didn't stop, but that did not prevent the three apperentices from training. Terra had to take it easy, because no matter how hard he denied it, he wasn't okay. His left arm was sore and powerless and the nightmares of previous nights haunted him. When the sun began to set, Master Eraqus told them to stop. "That's enough for now. Go and wash yourselves and after that, get some rest. Goodnight!" Terra, Aqua and Ven bowed back at their Master and started to climb upstairs. They were all sweaty and tired after today's training. "Hey Terra! You okay?" Ven asked when he saw that older boy slowed down and fell behind.

Terra just nodded and soon all three of them reached their respective rooms.

Terra and Aqua bid 'goodnights' to Ven, for their rooms were on the other end of the corridor. When the two of them came to the door of Terra's room, Aqua lowered her voice and said: "If you see more of those nightmares, _promise _me that you will tell."

The look on her eyes was so calming that Terra smiled at her. "I promise. Goodnight."

After closing the door, Terra took a quick shower and changed into his nightgarments. He fell on the bed, but he couldn't sleep. He thoughts wandered to noon, when Aqua had melted the ice around his arm, and how she had kissed him.

" _You have no idea how long I've been wanting to do that."_She had said. That same phrase kept spinning in his mind over and over again. _"Does this mean that she loves me?" _He thought before falling asleep.

But the nightmares didn't allow him to rest. In the middle of the night he woke up, shaking uncontrollably and covered in sweat. This nightmare had been even worse than the previous ones. "It was just a dream. It was just a dream!" He kept chanting. He tried to stop shaking, only to notice that he couldn't. Suddenly the door of his room opened, and Aqua, dressed in just plain white shorts and top came in.

She saw Terra sitting on the bed, shaking uncontrollably and his blue eyes filled with fear. The look in his eyes nearly broke her heart. She came to sit by him, and tried to calm the younger boy. "Sshh, Terra. It was just a dream." When he didn't answer, she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into tight embrace. The she heard Terra whisper: "Aqua? Are you real?" She could only wonder what kind of dream he must have had, for asking that kind of question. "I am here. It was all just a dream." She answered. Then Aqua heard Terra take a shaky breath. "You can let go of me now, Aqua. I'm fine now." Slowly she let him go, and watched as he wiped the sweat out from his face. "Sorry you had to see that. I'm fine now." He said, and looked down, embarassed. "It's okay. Do you want to tell me what kind of dream it was?" She asked, and carefully rubbed his hands. Terra stayed silent for a while, before he began to tell: "I was in field filled with keyblades. I was chained so that I couldn't move. Then I saw you. You were just laying there, without moving. Then some sort of creatures...made from purest darkness...they...they began to attack you. They torned and sliced and...and..." He couldn't continue. Aqua's eyes were filled with tears. He had been dreaming about losing her! Just when she was about to say something, Terra continued: "Suddenly, I saw myself. But it wasn't normal me; I had silver hair, and sickening yellow eyes. Then I...I...started to beat and slice...and do all terrible things with you. You were screaming for me to help but..." Again his voice betrayed. Without thinking, Aqua pulled Terra into hug, and Terra fell on his back with Aqua on his arms. Blue-haired woman rested her head on Terra's bare chest and waited for him to calm down.

Once Terra had calmed down, he noticed that he was holding Aqua against his chest.

Blushing, he spoke: "Aqua. I...I'm..." But Aqua only smiled at him and snuggled her head against his chest. "Feeling better now?" She asked. Terra nodded and aquired his voice back. "I'm so sorry for not telling you about these nightmares. I've had feelings for you for a long time but..." Again Aqua cut him short. "Me too. So you don't mind if I stay here for a night?" Terra blushed at the thought, but finally said:

"_Master's gonna kill me if he finds out." _Aqua chuckled and pulled the covers on them._ "If _he finds out."

Both of them slept like that for rest of the night. Last thing Aqua heard before falling asleep was: "I love you."

**A/N Maybe this is the start for a new relationship. Comments and critic would be really nice. Should I write more of these?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so sorry it took me this long to post this up! I think I lost the will to write this, but some incredible people's reviews made me return and finish this. I'd like to thank all who fav/followed/reviewed this. You guys are the best!**

**Also, I made a mistake in ch1: In there I wrote that Aqua is older than Terra. Several sources told me that Terra is 19-20, Aqua is 18-19 and Ventus is 15-16, so I went with that.**

Frozen arm & Nightmares Chapter 2

In the Castle of the Land Of Departure, the two keyblade-wielders were sleeping soundly. Their legs a tangled mess, with Aqua laying on Terra's chest.

As the first rays of sun entered the room, Aqua started to wake up. She yawned and looked at her surroundings. "_This isn't my room._" She thought, and tried to rise out of the bed only to realize that something was holding her down. She turned her head and as she noticed Terra sleeping next to her with his arms circled around her, she remembered the events that had led to this.

"_Terra got his arm frozen by Ven, I kiss-I mean healed him and he had those terrible nightmares. And I..." _Her cheeks started to turn pink as she remembered how she had comforted him, and how Terra had confessed his love for her. As Aqua looked around the room she noticed the rays of sun.

"Oh no! It's morning! If Master finds us here like this, he will be furious!" She tried to rise out of the bed, but was again pulled back by Terra's strong arms.

"Terra, you hopeless sleepyhead! Wake up!" She yelled into his ear.

The only response she got from the older boy was a groan, and the tighter squeeze of his arms.

Then an evil idea hit her. She mimicked Ventus' voice and whispered with an evil smile on her face: "Maybe a blizzaga will wake him up!" That had an immediate effect on Terra.

The brown-haired keyblade-wielder jumped up from his bed, pulling laughing Aqua with him and yelled: "Don't you dare, Ven!"

Quickly Terra's eyes scanned the room for a certain friend of his, and then he turned to look at Aqua with a questioning face. "Huh?" Aqua couldn't help it, he looked so adorable with his hair a mess, that she burst out giggling.

Aqua could almost see the gears turning in his mind, as she started to leave the bed. "Aqua, wait!" She tuned her attention to Terra, who was still staring at her like he couldn't believe his eyes. "I-I just wanted to say thanks. For...everything." "Sure. Anytime." She answered, and with a quick kiss and light blush exited his room.

As Aqua stepped in to the corridor and closed the door of her beloved friend, she couldn't help but smile at the connection she now shared with Terra.

Just as she was about to enter her own room, she heard a very familiar voice call for her name. She quickly turned around and immediately bowed as Master Eraqus stood in front of her.

"Good morning, Master!" Master Eraqus looked at his most gifted pupil with a small smile on his face, and asked her: "Would you like to explain why exactly were you leaving Terra's room at this hour, dressed in only your nightgarments. I hope it's not what I am suspecting."

Aqua immediately realized what her Master meant and blushed so red she could compete with a tomato. "Of course not, Master! I was just...well, you see-" She tried to explain while hiding her red face in her hands.

She was luckily saved when Ven emerged from his room with a grin on his face. "Good morning Ven! What has gotten you in such a good mood?" She asked as she noticed the smile on younger boy's face.

Ven's smile grew even bigger, giving him a rather impish look. "Master said we'd get to use our gliders today! I've been wanting to show you guys my new moves for ages! Terra will be so jealous when I'll show him my newest techniques!" Aqua could only smile at the boy's enthusiasm. Then she heard Master Eraqus clear his throat.

"Aqua, how about you go and get dressed, while Ventus and I get the breakfast ready." Aqua quickly took a look at herself, and realized that she was still wearing her nightclothes. Excusing herself, she slipped into her room with one last look at Terra's door.

Few minutes later she stepped into the corridor wearing her normal attire. The smell of pancakes made her mouth water as she took a dash to the stairs. Midway down the stairs she heard Terra's quickening footsteps, as he ran to catch up with her. Together they dashed to the kitchen where Ventus was already devouring his share of pancakes. The Master smiled at the two older apprentices as he laid their pancakes ready for them.

Aqua and Terra spent the time speaking in hushed tone, occasionally blushing deep red, which caught Eraqus' attention, but he remained silent.

As usual, the sunny morning was broken by friendly banter between Terra and Ven.

"Oh, so you think just because you're fast you could beat me in a fight? Think again! Aqua can vouch for my supremacy" Terra smirked, and pointed his fork at the younger boy.

"Is that a challenge? You're so on! You only win with brute force. Trying to impress Aqua?" Ven said with a smirk, as Terra's cheeks turned pink. "Shut up! We all know she likes me better anyway. I don't need to impress her!"

Master Eraqus lifted an eyebrow at Aqua, whose cheeks had also turned rather pink-ish. She took a sip at her mug to hide her burning face as both boys summoned their keyblades in a flash of light.

Master Eraqus watched it for a while with mild amusement, and turned towards Aqua. "Aqua, my dear. About this morning-"

He started, and said woman's cheek flushed pink, and she let out a small sound.

Unfortunately, Terra had heard his Master's question, and this caused his concentration to waver. Ven immediately took advantage of this. The younger boy pointed his keyblade at the older and shouted: "FIRE!"

Both Master Eraqus and Aqua turned towards the scene but too late.

Terra only had time to lift his keyblade to cover his face, when the fireball exploded right in front of him.

"TERRA!" Aqua shouted, and rushed forward to aid her friend.

Ven dismissed his keyblade, and ran towards the older boy, who lay on his back on the floor. Once again he was clutching his left hand.

"Terra, are you alright? Did it hit you?" Aqua asked, as she quickly cast cura over the older keyblade-wielder.

Master Eraqus stepped beside Terra and aided him up. The oldest apprentice had minor burns on his chest and left arm. "It's nothing, I blocked most of it." Terra assured them as he dusted his clothes. His armor-piece on his left hand was signed mildly, but otherwise he really seemed alright. Suddenly Aqua threw her arms around Terra and hugged him. "I was so worried, that looked dangerous." She whispered as she pulled back. Both of the older appenctices had slight blush on their faces, but thankfully Master Eraqus said nothing, even though he did glance between the two.

"Terra, I-I',m sorry! I didn't mean to-" Ven started, but Terra's competitive streak rose it's ugly head and he smirked:

"You were at my mercy before Aqua interfered, so I won." and ruffled younger boy's hair. Ven looked a bit irritated at his loss, and countered with uncharacterifficly venomous remark: "At least I don't wake half the castle every night! Geez, last night was the first in ages when I actually had a good night's sleep!"

As the words left his mouth, Aqua let out a small gasp, Terra's face darkened and Master Eraqus stepped between them with a serious expression.

Ven looked horrified with this turn of events, and tried to apologize.

"T-Terra, I'm-I'm sorry! I didn't mean it!" His lower lip quivered and he looked like he was about to cry. Terra was just about to open his mouth to speak, when Master Eraqus walked to him. "Aqua, if you please would take Ven outside for a moment. Use your gliders and enjoy the sunny day. I need to have a word with Terra."

Aqua was about protest, but the look on Master's face made her change her mind. She circled her hands around Ven's shoulders and led him outside. At the doorway she cast a quick glance at Terra, who stood there, as if petrified.

Terra followed Master Eraqus to the throne room. Once there, he waited for Eraqus to speak.

"Terra, why didn't you tell me about the nightmares? Did you honestly think that I didn't know. I was waiting for you to speak to me about them, but I suppose I should have acted sooner."

Terra cast his eyes to the floor, ashamed. "I didn't wish to worry you, Master."

"Worry me? Terra, you must know. I care for you like my own son. All three of you are my beloved children. I wish to hear your troubles, and aid you whenever I can. You must trust me."

And so Terra told him everything. How his dreams were tainted by the darkness, and how he hadn't been able to sleep for the past weeks, about how he feared the darkness inside him. Eraqus listened quietly, and once Terra was finished, he sighed. "Terra, you must not be afraid of losing. Remember: fear leads to obsession with power, and obsession beckons the darkness. You must not let fear control you. You have friends and allies who love you. Who trust you, and surround you with their light. Take your strenght from their and your own light. That way you can conquer your inner darkness.

I noticed that last night you were free of the nightmares. What happened?"

"I slept with Aqua."

Terra hadn't meant to say what he did, and he inwardly cursed himself a fool afterwards.

Eraqus' eyebrows nearly shot among the stars, and the cup he had been holding crashed on the floor. The old Master had paled, and Terra was beginning to worry. "M-Master? I didn't-I mean I-" But Eraqus lifted his hand, singnaling him to stay quiet. _"I prayed to the Light I would never have to do this again, but you leave me no choice..."_

Half an hour later, at the training grounds.

Ventus was close to crying. He felt awful. He hadn't meant to be that mean to Terra. Aqua dropped down next to him, and rubbed his shoulders. "It's alright, Ven. Terra won't be mad."

"But he told me not to tell the Master! And that look on his face! Now he will hate me! First I froze him, and now I burned him!" Ven sobbed, as Aqua hugged him tightly. "Nonsense, Ven. Just like every other time you two argue, he will stay grumpy for a while, and then forgive you. Don't worry about it."

She whispered soothingly, as she let the younger boy, whom she considered her little brother cry. After a while, Ven pulled back and sniffed. "Ok! I will apologize the moment he comes here."

"Well you don't have to wait long. Here he comes!" Aqua said, and pointed towards the bridge. Ventus was just about to run up to him, when he noticed the weird look on his friends face. The older keyblader's face was pale, and he was shaking lightly. Now even Aqua was worried. "Terra?" She questioned, with concern in her voice.

Terra walked up to them, and absentmindedly ruffed Ven's hair.

"Terra, what is it? What did Master say?"

Terra looked at Aqua's face and shuddered. "He gave me _'the talk'_"

Aqua and Ven looked confused. Terra pulled Aqua closer to him and said with a low voice so that Ven couldn't hear properly: "He thinks we are sleeping together, so he gave me _'the talk'_"

Now Ventus was utterly lost. All he had heard was 'the talk'. What was that? And why Aqua had paled as well. Her eyes were wide and she shuddered uncontrollably. "He gave you '_the talk'_? Again? Even though he swore it was only the one time, and we were sixteen then!"

"What? What are you two talking about?" Ven questioned, his guilt momentarily forgotten. When neither of the two apprentices answered, he turned towards Master Eraqus, who was walking down the stairs. But even the master looked odd. His ears and cheeks were red, and he wiped sweat from his brow. _"By the Light of Kingdom Hearts, I never wish to have that conversation again!"_ Ven heard Eraqus mutter. Ven was just about to open his mouth to ask again, when suddenly Eraqus summoned his keyblade, and said in a loud voice:

"Todays training begins now! Take your positions"

The rest of the day went even weirder, in Ventus' opinion. Terra and Aqua were acting super-weird. During the training they'd suddenly blush deep red, and nearly jumped as far away from each other as possible. Master Eraqus seemed to pair Aqua constantly with Ven, while he gave Terra a run. He never outright abused to older boy, and he always healed any minor scratches he accidentally might give, but by the end of the day, Terra was in much worse wear than the rest of them. The sun was just setting, when Eraqus finally told them to go and wash up, and get some rest.

Terra felt awful. He admitted it: It was stupid to hide the burns on his left hand, but He hadn't wished to cause further worry to master or Aqua. All the day's stress and pain seemed to hit him at once, and he nearly collapsed on his bed after the bath. He thought he could finally get some rest, but the days events haunted him still. He had accidentally lost control over his darkness during one of the sparring sessions, and the look on Master Eraqus' face told him exactly how his master felt. He repeated the words master had told him earlier: _'You have friends and allies who love you. Who trust you, and surround you with their light. Take your strenght from their and your own light.'_ "I try. I really do!" He muttered to himself as he fell asleep.

Then, like every night for past few weeks, the nightmares returned. Terra could have sworn that he only closed his eyes for a second, but when he awoke from his troubling dreams trembling and covered in sweat, he found his room pitch black.

"It was just a dream, it's nothing but an illusion!" He tried to assure himself, but the dark memories didn't leave him alone. The dull throbbing in his left arm had turned into pain. He was just about to groan in pain when he heard the door of his room open.

"Did you have another one?" Aqua's soft voice asked as she stepped into his room, holding a small fire-spell at the end of her keyblade as a candle. In her other hand she was carrying a jar of...ointment?

When Aqua noticed his look, she sighed: "Did you really think I wouldn't notice? You've been hiding it the whole day, haven't you?"

Terra knew he was busted. He sighed in defeat, and gave the bed a pat. Aqua sat beside him, and started gently taking care of the burns.

"You're too stubborn for your own good, Terra." She muttered.

Terra only hummed in agreement. He had to admit; her gentle, cool hands and the ointment truly helped. After a while, the young woman gently caressed Terra's cheek and asked:

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Terra was about to shake his head, when he felt the younger woman's arms wrap themselves around him. "You know, you can tell me anything. I am here for you. Just like Ven and Master." She whispered softly, as she guided him to lay down on the bed.

Terra drew a shuddering breath, as he felt Aqua lie down against his chest. "Last night you said that you loved me. Why can't you trust me then? I swear that we will be together forever. No amount of darkness will tear us apart. I promise you." She said as she kissed him softly. Terra sighed and told her.

"In my dream, the darkness has covered the world. Ventus lies down as if dead, Master is nowhere to be found, and you-" He drew a sharp breath before continuing "You wander alone in the darkness. Surrounded by dark creatures, and again I see myself. The dark,, twisted version of myself, with white hair and sickening yellow eyes, and I-I send the creatures after you, watching as they-" Suddenly something warm envelopes him. Aqua's lips are on his, as she stradles him and holds his hands in hers. He can feel the tears falling from her eyes, soaking his face. She pulls back and says again: "I will never leave you. You, me and Ven, the three of us will be together forever, you hear me. I love you, and nothing will change that!"

Suddenly she kisses him again, and her lips roughly, desperately ravage his.

Meanwhile Ventus is wandering the hallways, too worried to sleep. He had forgotten to apologize to Terra. It was middle of a night, he knew, but still! As he neared Terra's door, he heard strange sounds behind it. "_Aqua's there? For what?" _Another sound, as if a moan. _"Yup. That is Aqua all right. But why does she sound like that? Is she okay?" _He thought. Then he heard a groan, coming definetely from Terra, that ended with Aqua's name. More sounds. This was getting weird. _"Better get the Master!" _Ven thought, as he sprinted down the halls.

In the throne room, Master Eraqus was in the middle of a conversation with his old friends Yen Sid and Xehanort. "Thank you for agreeing to come here. I am at my wit's end. If you can aid Terra get rid of his darkness, I'd be forever greatful. I undertand that, Xehanort, I do, but he is my pupil and you can not have him. Yes. I agree with Yen Sid about-"

"MASTER! Come quick! I think Aqua's sick or something!" Suddenly Ventus' voice rang through the hall, and the boy appeared to the room. Eraqus didn't waste any time. He turned on his heels, summoned his keyblade and ran after Ventus, who was babbling the whole way something that Eraqus quite didn't catch. Once they reached the hall where his beloved student's slept, he heard it. A moan. And just like that, the Great Master Eraqus froze on his tracks.

"Master? What's wrong?" Ven asked. _"I will punish those two tomorrow, but for now...Kingdom Hearts, grant me strenght!"_ Eraqus thought as he took Ven by the shoulders and started walking away from the hall. "Ventus, it's time you and I have a little talk about the facts of life."

**A/N: So that's it! Ch2. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote this. Once again my apologies this took so long to publish, and THANK YOU all who reviewed, favourited and/or followed this. It means a lot to me. Tell me how you liked it. I always enjoy constructive criticism(although your praise is even better, I still melt everytime I read your fantastic comments and messages). Remember to Review or send me a PM.**


End file.
